


Decaffeination

by TheVampireAuthoress



Series: Ego One Shots [1]
Category: jacksepticegos, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Gen, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Random & Short, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Short & Sweet, one-shot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireAuthoress/pseuds/TheVampireAuthoress
Summary: An overworked doctor needs his caffeine.





	Decaffeination

The good doctor slouched over his desk, bullets of November rain pelted against the window and the glaring light from the screen was making his head ache. His chest heaved in a sigh as his head lifted to look at the clock. The numbers swam as he squinted, it was past eleven. His hand shook as he reached behind his laptop and found a host of forgotten mugs in varying states of emptiness. Drawing one out, he peered into the ageing liquid, the smell made his stomach turn. Pushing it hastily away, he took a moment for his gag reflex to settle before he reached back again. Grasping as many half-finished beverages as he could, he rose and strode with as much purpose as a newly risen corpse across the moth-eaten carpet.

The kitchen was lit by a stark, unshaded bulb, accentuating the white paint and cracked linoleum all around him. Watching the rancid brew swirl down the drain; he thought back to his vacation, it seemed so long ago. Listening to the dull, continuous stream of droplets against the windows, he wondered if he covered his ears just enough the rain would sound like waves. Perhaps if he turned on all the lights and the oven he could recreate a portion of the sun he had lounged in. He could sit on a raggedy deckchair he’d brought in from the balcony before the miserable weather set in and block it all out, at least for a while.

With a sigh that made cheap blinds clatter; the doctor dismissed the lingering longing, what was the point? It would only affect his electricity bill. Switching on the kettle, he reached into the cupboard, scanning labels for the instant liquid life he craved.

It wasn’t there.

He’d forgotten it.

A groan welled up from the depths of him, a mournful howl for his productivity. He snatched the next best thing and slammed the cupboard door, ripping open the box of tea like an animal.

While it brewed he stared at the mug. **_No.1 Best_**_ <strike>Teacher</strike> **Doctor**_, it proclaimed. Chase had given him the mug as a gift, on his better days it could make him crack a smile. Sighing again, he lost track of how much sugar he spooned into his tea. Removing the teabag and adding the last of the milk, he went back to his desk. The words on the screen danced a tarantella in front of his eyes, his vision protesting his destructive work ethic. An annoyed growl rose in the back of his throat as he snatched up his tea and opened the door to the outside.

Exiting onto the balcony, his breath misted the glass for a moment. The precipitation had cleared somewhat, enough to lean on a balcony door without worrying about wind direction. Sliding the door shut behind him, he gazed across the skyline, lights winking over the city.

Something caught his eye on the street below, it was about the size of a large bird and a shadow was hot on its heels. It took the doctor a moment to realise what the object was as the strong winds carried it. It was a hat and a man who clearly belonged to said hat, desperately chasing it through the rain. As the doctor watched the cat-and-mouse game the man and his hat seemed to be playing, he found himself smiling, the man’s exaggerated physicality reminded him of movies from a bygone era.

Henrik stifled a cheer as the gentleman caught his flyaway head wear and dashed off into the night.

He continued to look down at the street. The city already had the decorations out, tiny fairy lights flashed in the bare trees, glittering like diamonds on the pavement. A lighted banner with **WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS** was hung over the street, as it had been every year since Henrik had moved here. The good doctor did not celebrate Christmas himself but his ex-wife and children had loved the season.

He wondered idly, as he sipped his cooling tea; if he cleaned and put up the few decorations he had, whether his children could spend Christmas with him. Were they too old now for toy stethoscopes and fake thermometers? Maybe, if he was lucky, he could get the big day off. Roast a crown of turkey, and some frozen potatoes and parsnips. Or if that was beyond his cooking capacity, he knew of a bagel place run by a Jewish family who were (rightly, Henrik noted) proud of their salt beef, he could teach them about Hanukkah in the process, maybe… maybe…

Doubt seeped into his mind, the hospital was already short-staffed and his vacation had used up all of his holidays. Stress creeped up his shoulders as he set down his half-empty mug and fell back into his habit of pacing, remembering the holiday accidents that happen without fail every year.

Henrik shook the thoughts from his head before they could take root, even if he couldn’t have his children for Christmas, Chase would probably be up for a stiff drink and a game or two after he finished work at the ER. They could order a pizza and shoot the shit until one of them fell asleep on the sofa, that would suffice and it would keep Chase out of trouble.

In his absentmindedness, the good doctor found himself in the doorway of his bedroom. He considered going back to work, but stopped himself; the unmade bed looked comfortable and the pillows soft and inviting. Pulling off his clothes and stepping into flannel pyjamas, he collapsed onto the mattress. No matter how much caffeine and sugar may have been in that tea; the good doctor fell into a sleep that was deep and, for the first time in so long, dreamless.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first ever fanfic, I originally posted it on tumblr and I was encouraged to make an account on here! I really don't know what to label this as, is it fluff? Is it anything at all? You know as much as me! Any constructive feedback you would be willing to give would be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> (btw Schneep doesn't mention Jack being in a coma because I couldn't figure out - in my 3am writing sessions anyway - how to make it work without making it super sad)
> 
> I really hope you like it <3


End file.
